Make Me Your Omega
by Jelly bean 8290
Summary: Yuri Lowenthal finds out that Crispin Freeman will be joining the Naruto cast and he's very excited. Because, he has always had a crush on him. ( F.Y.I - Crispin Freeman voices Itachi and Yuri Lowenthal voices Sasuke. )
1. First Meetings

**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two Voice Actors. If I did, I would definitely order them to make a hot adult movie where they have a lot of raunchy gay sex scenes.**

**Warning:** RPS (Real Person Slash), malexmale, crude language, sexual content

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Crispin Freeman & Yuri Lowenthal

**Summary: **_Yuri Lowenthal finds out that Crispin Freeman will be joining the Naruto cast and he's very excited. Because, he has always had a crush on him._

* * *

**Make Me Your Bitch**

"I heard that Crispin Freeman will be starting to voice Itachi Uchiha in a few weeks." Liam O'Brien commented. "Didn't he work with Johnny in Wolf's Rain?"

"Are you... are you serious?" Yuri asked with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Yes... didn't you like that anime? I remember that you went crazy when you first met Johnny."

Liam continued talking, but Yuri wasn't listening. Crispin Freeman, Tsume, was going to join the voice cast of _Naruto_. Which meant that he'd be near him for a couple of days. Which also meant that Yuri would finally get to meet his first and only man crush. Yes, he had developed a huge crush on Crispin when he first heard the man's voice. The first anime that had gotten him hooked into voice acting was Wolf's Rain. He had gone crazy when he met Johnny; with whom he had worked with in multiple scenes ( and at the beginning, in more than one occasion he had messed up and had called him, Kiba ). But, meeting Crispin Freeman was his dream. Tsume, the arrogant and angry loner had been his favorite character and... something more.

With him he had discovered his bisexuality. He had masturbated in his adolescence to thoughts of cute women or while looking at Playboy magazines. Magazines that his friends had taken from their older brothers. But, he had never felt something as intense as when he had masturbated thinking of Tsume. He was a twenty two year old wide eyed man and at the beginning, he didn't comprehend it. Because, he had always been a little oblivious and naïve for his age. He simply got aroused while watching the episodes and replaying the scenes where he appeared. Usually, he'd masturbate inside his room with the TV screen paused at a scene where the werewolf looked specially sexy. As time went by, he came to realize that it wasn't such a normal thing to masturbate while thinking of another man's voice, his physical appearance or a character he plays. Then, he slowly realized that maybe he was gay. Which didn't bother him too much because, he never felt any attraction towards any other men until he met Johnny. But, it wasn't really as big of an attraction as the one he felt towards Crispin.

And now, at 26 years of age, practically 30... he was going to meet his favorite Voice Actor and first man crush. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't keep still in his seat. The audio booth operator begged him to stop moving. When they finished recording, the audio operator let out a sigh in frustration. Yuri ran like the wind. He bumped into Johnny right after he left the studio. The younger man was just about to start recording his own scene.

"Johnny! Awesome!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey, Yuri. Good morning?" He greeted him, raising an eyebrow at the excited expression on the other's face.

"Is it true about Crispin Freeman?" He clenched his fists against his chest. Almost like a sort of prayer.

"Oh. Is what true about Crispin?" Johnny asked in curiosity.

"Is it true that he's going to be playing Itachi? Is it true that he'll be coming to record some of his scenes for the next few days? Is it true that he'll be shooting some scenes with me?" He insisted impatiently.

"Well, I have no idea. I haven't heard anything."

"He hasn't told you anything about it?" He felt a bit of disappointment. Could it be that Liam simply misheard?

"Nope. I haven't seen him in years. But, don't worry. If he does show up, I'll introduce him to you." He smiled and gave him a few pats on the back. He already knew how much of a Wolf's Rain fanboy he was.

Yuri decided to not get excited and to not think about Tsume. At least, not until the producer officially confirmed the rumor. Which turned out to be four days later. It was night and Yuri had just finished masturbating; watching the complete DVD Box Set of Wolf's Rain. He came from just a few fingers inside his ass, as he watched an episode that was mostly about Tsume.

Three weeks later, Crispin Freeman appeared on the set. Yuri watched him from a distance as he talked with Johnny. He felt almost like a stalker or, even worse, like a teenage fan with photos all over his room ( actually, okay okay, he'll admit it... he did have a few Tsume posters when he first moved in to his college dorm ). But... oh, that smile. How could he stop looking? He was just as attractive as he remembered. His deep voice only sounded better in real life. He was already holding the script in his hand and was ready to start. The character he will be playing is, Itachi Uchiha and he's Sasuke Uchiha's older brother. Yuri thought that if, Crispin and him had been born brothers in real life... he would've probably committed incest by now. No one in their right mind could resist his curly blonde locks, his perfect handsome face or those seductive blue eyes. Shit! He was hard. And the dirty Crispin fantasies that swam around constantly in his mind weren't of much help.

"Yuri!" Johnny called out to him in his Power Ranger shouting voice.

Yuri quickly evaded the blond's gaze. Hoping and praying that Crispin hadn't caught him staring. He even tried acting like he didn't know who was calling him. Why was it so hard to pretend? He started off as an actual actor. It just wasn't fair! When Johnny waved his arms around, Yuri walked closer to them and covered his erection with his script.

"Crispin, this is Yuri Lowenthal. He's a huge fan of Wolf's Rain." He explained, while he squeezed Yuri's shoulder with his right hand.

"Really? I'm glad. It's a pleasure meeting you." Crispin smiled and extended his hand to him.

Yuri didn't know how to react. He didn't understand what he had to do. He could only think that the real thing was different, from all the fantasies he had had in his college years. Now that he actually stops to think about it, he's actually one year older than him. But, it really didn't make that much of a difference. He still felt like a college student and Crispin looked like a young teacher. He was wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, sky blue buttoned up shirt and a black tie. The fact that he looked like a young teacher only turned him on even more. He snapped out of it when Johnny forcefully tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Um. The plea-pleasure is all mine." He replied with a handshake, a lot later than what it would've normally taken him.

_Oh my God! I'm touching Crispin Freeman! _He screamed on the inside. If I didn't ask him for a selfie, it was only out of shame ( and because, I wasn't carrying my cellphone with me at the moment ).

"I've seen you in the series. I think you're doing an excellent job. You really make Sasuke come to life." He told him, ignoring his odd behavior.

"Tha-thanks." Since when had he had a stuttering problem? "I love your work." Oh no, here I go. "Tsume has always been my favorite character. He's rea-really cool. The first time that I..." _masturbated while fingering myself was when thinking of him. _No, of course I can't tell him this. "Um... I've also see-seen you in a lot of other animes like Slayers, Hellsing, Kaze no Yojimbo, Rave Master, Angel Tales, Please Twins!, Zatch Bell, Scrapped Princ-"

"Take a breather, man." Johnny laughed and gave him a hard slap on the back.

If he hadn't stopped him. He would've probably named a few more. But, Crispin didn't seem angry. He smiled almost endearingly. Yuri felt heat hit his cheeks harshly. He was making such a fool of himself.

"You can bore him to death while listing all of his Filmography later. He needs to get to work now."

"We'll see each other later, Yuri. And don't be so nervous around me. I don't bite... much." He sent a teasing smile Yuri's way and followed Johnny.

Yuri could swear, without really needing to look... he had a dark spot on the front of his jeans. Luckily, he was still covering himself with his script. He discreetly went to the restroom and locked himself inside one of the cubicles to masturbate. Thinking that with the same hand he was using, he had shaken Crispin Freeman's hand. He barely had to touch himself, the thought alone could make him cum in his pants.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you **Yaoi Lover 969 **and** Guest **for leaving such nice reviews. And to answer Guest's question. Yes, I do plan on making more Clifftin ( Clifford Chapin/Justin Briner ) fanfics. I just need to find some much needed inspiration for this ship.**


	2. Mating

**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two Voice Actors. If I did, I would definitely order them to make a hot adult movie where they have a lot of raunchy gay sex scenes.**

**Warning:** RPS (Real Person Slash), malexmale, crude language, sexual content

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Crispin Freeman & Yuri Lowenthal

**Summary: **_Yuri Lowenthal finds out that Crispin Freeman will be joining the Naruto cast and he's very excited. Because, he has always had a crush on him._

* * *

**Make Me Your Bitch**

It was late at night but, the 'We'll see each other later, Yuri' never came. He looked for him all over the place, trying his best to not seem too suspicious ( without too much success). But, not finding Johnny or Crispin anywhere made him assume they went to have a few drinks and catch up. He searched one last time and looked for Crispin in a room he saw him enter a few hours back. He had no idea what he'd say if he opened the door and found him. His desire to see him blocked out all rational thinking. He knocked on the door twice and waited. Nothing. He knocked a third timed and waited. Nothing. He had definitely left. He pulled on the doorknob and twisted it. He opened the door and let himself in. He knew he shouldn't have done it, it wasn't right. But, he was already inside the empty room. He really shouldn't be doing this. But, maybe being in the place he had been would satisfy his craving to be near him. After all, they probably wouldn't see each other too much. Since they probably didn't have any scenes together. In a way, it was a good thing. Because, he just knew what a fool he'd make of himself, when he would forget his lines in his presence. On the other hand, it was a real disappointment. He often dreamt of working with him in an anime. But, if he couldn't have that... then, he'd at least take a seat on the sofa he sat.

"Huh?"

Was that a black leather jacket? Lying on the other side of the sofa? Oh God, it was... It was a bit similar to the one Tsume wore. Although, this one had long sleeves and Tsume's had no sleeves. But, the rest was so similar; that he decided to overlook that one difference. He inhaled deeply and breathed in the scent from the jacket's collar.

"Mmn..." He moaned as he palmed his erection with the hand that wasn't holding the jacket.

He shouldn't... Oh, shit. It smelled so much like him. It was like if he had him on top of him. He unbuttoned his jeans and hid his hand underneath his boxers. His member was leaking. He started slowly stroking it, from top to bottom. Letting himself grow harder and harder. He doesn't remember, but he was almost certain that he had fantasized about something like this once. He had fantasized about so many things involving Crispin.

"What a naughty boy."

When he heard a voice it the room, his entire body froze. For a moment there, he thought he was imagining things. Maybe a part of his fantasy? He opened his eyes. He didn't even remember having closed them. He observed from above the jacket, where he still had his face buried in. There he was, Crispin, staring at him with a smirk planted on his face.

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Shit! Shit! Shit!

At that moment, Yuri only wanted to create a substitute jutsu and disappear.

"Ah! This isn't... umm... it's not... not what it looks like... I... I can explain... I..." He couldn't come up with a good excuse to what he was doing.

"Please, continue. Don't worry about it." He took a seat on a chair in front of the sofa. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt.

"Huh?" Yuri's mind was completely blank. He didn't understand what he was telling him. He could only think about how his crush had caught him red handed; while he masturbated with his jacket.

"It's not the first time you jerk off while thinking of me. Is it?"

"I-I don't..." He set the jacket aside and tried to zip up his jeans quickly. But, it wasn't easy with his hard-on.

"Stop." Crispin ordered him and Yuri halted immediately, with his hands on his zipper. "Answer my question."

"Oh... umm..." He didn't even remember what he had said.

"Have you ever masturbated while thinking of me?"

Yuri nodded with his head before, he found enough courage to talk.

"Ye-yes... since Wolf's Rain came out."

"How old were you?"

"22."

The smirk on Crispin's face widened. It turned into a wicked smile.

"Late bloomer... had you never masturbated to other men before me?"

"No-no! I hadn't... only with you... you were my first... and only one until, recently." He explained, lowering his face.

"Oh! So that's what you meant when you said 'first time'. Right?" Yuri timidly nodded with his head. "And I bet you don't only use your cock when you jerk off."

The older man felt his cheeks were starting to burn. He was shaking from head to toes. This was so embarrassing...

"Show me how you play with yourself when you think of me. Show me your cute ass, Yuri."

Hearing and watching as the other man said his name, made his cock twitch. This was no joke, he could tell. Crispin was being serious and... Yuri wanted to obey. He wanted to please him, no matter how embarrassing it could end up. But, he was so aroused that his embarrassment went flying out the window. He got on his knees over the sofa, with his face leaning against the sofa's spine. And he lowered his jeans and boxers pass his knees. The leather jacket was on the edge of the sofa and his t-shirt was on the middle of his ass. But, it didn't fully cover it. Crispin licked his lips. His ass was so round and perky.

"Keep going, Yuri."

Yuri moved his hips backwards, lifting his ass a little in an involuntary movement. He licked a few fingers from his right hand, wetting them with a bit of saliva and he took them behind him. He only waited for a few seconds before he inserted both fingers inside his entrance.

"Good boy." Crispin murmured. He got off the table and walked closer to the sofa.

"Ngn!" Yuri's body trembled when he softly caressed his ribs.

"It's alright, calm down. Keep doing what you were doing." He calmed him down, caressing his hip to relax him.

Yuri slid the first finger inside him, hunching his body even more against the sofa's spine. It wasn't that hard to loosen himself up, after all the masturbation he had gone through those previous weeks; and even this morning. But, with Crispin's presence so near, his hand trembled. His whole body felt like jello and he knew he could climax at any moment.

"All of these things are in the way. Let's get them out of the way." He started with his sneakers, jeans, boxers and later the socks. He also kept the shirt and leather jacket lifted with one hand, so he could have a clear view of his ass. Yuri didn't stop moving his finger. He couldn't stop now. In and out. Spreading himself wide open without being brief caresses he felt from Crispin's hand made him quivered from head to toes. When the tip of his member pressed against the sofa's spine... he couldn't hold back any more. He came with a long moan. His mind was completely blank. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He surrendered himself to feeling of a kind hand patting his head. The hand belonged to Crispin Freeman.

"Look at all the mess you've made." Crispin whispered as he messed up Yuri's soft chocolate brown locks. "You've been such a naughty boy. Haven't you, Yuri? Should I punish you?"

"Aah..." Yuri moaned, pressing his head closer to the hand.

"Very well." He took away his jacket from the other's hands and took off his t-shirt from behind. He threw them across the room with the rest of his clothes. The older man was completely naked, except for his wrist watch. Crispin took a seat beside him. "Come here and lay on my lap." Yuri obeyed without thinking and Crispin helped him position himself. His ass ended pushed up and his member resting between Crispin's thighs. It was a humiliating position but, his biggest crush was touching him. So he really didn't care. It was hard to tell if this was real or a mere fantasy.

"Ow!" He jumped when a hard smack landed on his right asscheek without any warning. It hadn't been that painful but, it had surprised him.

"Shh! Johnny or Liam might hear you from outside." He told him with a teasing grin. "You can bite this if you want."

He gave him his leather jacket and Yuri hugged it immediately, sinking his face in it. He inhaled deeply, drowning in his scent and the following scream was silenced by the fabric. When the third smack came, he pushed his butt upwards. In an attempt on receiving more spanks. The next time the hit was a lot harder, he felt a wave of pain. But, instead of whining he moaned. The smack that came after, hit right on his entrance and he felt his hole contract. His cock was hardening again and Crispin could feel it against his thigh. He caressed the reddened asscheeks, sliding his fingers over the palpitating opening. He gave it another smack and before the pain invaded him, he penetrated him with two fingers.

"Ngh! Mmh..." Yuri rocked his hips backwards, impaling himself on the fingers.

"Oh, what's this? I never thought you'd be such a slutty Bottom." He separated his fingers on the inside and earned himself another moan. "Beg me nicely for what you want, Yuri."

"Ahh... fuck me... please..." He begged, rubbing his erected member against Crispin's thigh. While at the same time he fucked himself on his fingers.

Crispin licked his lips and watched him with lust-filled eyes.

"Then, position yourself in whatever way you want me to fuck you on." He ordered as he took out his fingers from inside.

Yuri whined at the loss, but he recovered right away. He got off of the youngest's lap. After a second of doubt, he sat on Crispin's knees and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Ah, I see. You want to ride me, huh?" He asked him with a smile on his face.

"Yes... can I?" For a moment, he was afraid he might be asking for too much.

"Of course, I'll enjoy the great view." He accommodated himself on the sofa. So that their bodies could fit perfectly. "Now take what you want."

Yuri didn't waste any time on unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his cock from inside his underwear. His body trembled. It was so hard and the tip was leaking. Crispin had become like this because of him, when he had spanked him. The older man had managed to arouse him. Yuri wanted to kiss it and lick it. He wanted to give him a thorough fellatio, but what he wanted the most was to feel him inside of him. He guided it with his hands until, the tip was pressing against his entrance. He pressed it closer, breathing deeply, until the cock penetrated him.

"Ngh... so fat..." He held on to the jacket's collar with his other hand, trying to control himself and not cum again at that moment.

"Not really. Fuck! You're just a lot tighter than what I imagined. You only use your fingers to fuck your ass, right? No sex toy?"

"O-only my... my fingers..."

He slowly lowered his hips, feeling every millimeter as the cock entered deeper inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Crispin's shoulders and sighed when the blond's lips latched on to his neck. At the beginning it was a mere kiss around his flesh, then the tongue ran from his base to his ear. And with soft kisses he went back to the bottom of his neck. Then, he harshly bit the neck's base until, the point where he almost felt his skin was being torn off.

"Ngh! Ahhh!" He moaned and his legs gave out. Letting him fall on top of the cock, which penetrated him completely. "Ah... Ngh... Tsu-Tsume... Ngh..."

His body shook and he had slight goosebumps. He thought he was on the verge of fainting.

"You dreamt of this. You dreamt of me biting you and turning you into my bitch."

They weren't questions. He knew these things with absolute certainty, they weren't difficult facts to guess. And the reaction he had received with a simple bite was even better than what he expected. This man was adorable and he was clenching around his cock so tightly, that it felt like he never wanted to let him go.

"I-I'm sorry..." He gasped, hiding his face on the blond's neck.

"Why?" He questioned in confusion.

"For... calling you Tsume..."

"Oh." Crispin started laughing. He rubbed the other's back in a soothing way. "Don't worry about that. You thought of me as Tsume when you first jacked off. Didn't you? You can call me whatever you want, I don't mind."

Yuri became tense when he felt the other's member inside of him, engorging in size. It was because, Crispin imagined Yuri as a college freshman exploring his virgin ass for the first time, while he watched Tsume in Wolf's Rain on TV. An image that wasn't too far from reality.

The older man tried to move, but his legs were barely responding. He was incapable of setting a rhythm. He simply lifted himself up and let himself drop again clumsily. The feelings and sensations he was feeling were too overwhelming. So much indeed, that he could barely control his own mind. He felt frustrated because, this wasn't how it was in his fantasies. There, he skillfully rode a feral Tsume inside a cave, while Tsume stared at him, and only him.

"Ahh! No..." He couldn't stop Crispin when he reversed their positions and threw him on the sofa, kneeling in between his legs without exiting his hole.

"I'm sorry. Now I'll be the one to take control. I love how you push yourself, but if I don't do it... I'll come now. You're driving me crazy."

He gripped both raised legs and started moving his hips. A moan came out of the deepest part of Yuri's throat. He had found his prostate on the first thrust and he never missed hitting it; every time he went in and out. His rhythm accelerated with every thrust. This position was not half bad. He had his beloved Crispin Freeman's face mere inches above him. The blond was staring at him with eyes full of lust. Looking at him, only. Everything was just so perfect, that it could easily have been one of his many fantasies. But, none of them had ever felt as intense.

He extended his arms towards his lover and Crispin leaned in over him, giving him that kiss he was begging. It was the first time they kissed. It was such a passionate and intense kiss, that it matched his onslaughts and it couldn't last too long. Yuri couldn't contain his moans. But, Crispin didn't stop kissing him: his cheek, ear, neck, the red bite mark that he had left him and just beside it... he once again sank his teeth on the tender flesh. As his ears were filled with the most delicious moan he had ever heard. He felt the scorching walls clamping around his cock, so tightly that it brought him to his limit and he came inside the deepest part of Yuri. Just as Yuri squirted his semen all over his own chest and Crispin's shirt.

The room was finally left in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were both of the actors's exhausted breaths. Crispín rested on top of the smaller body, who hugged him with the few amount of strength he had left.

"You're a good boy, Yuri." He whispered against his ear, caressing his brown hair in an endearing way.

Yuri didn't reply. He only pressed his head closer against the hand that was caressing him, asking for more. Crispín smiled and kissed his forehead before, he got out from inside of him. He got up even, when Yuri whined and he changed clothes while, Yuri remained in a semiconscious state. Yuri was trying to come up with what to tell people when they questioned him about his two very noticeable marks on his neck. But, he couldn't really care less at the moment.

"Good night, Yuri. I'll see you tomorrow." He said goodbye while, he put on his leather jacket. Which was now impregnated with the older man's scent.

He exited the room and Yuri stayed there. A smile on his face, as he thought that this farewell was very much like, Tsume.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
